


52 Short Stories

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the idea of a friend, alternating between original characters and haikyuu characters with every second work, such that the odds are OC and the evens are Haikyuu. feel free to read only those that appeal to you<br/>the stories should be all over the place with no continuity, prompted by a tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story entitled "A New Beginning".

Franc woke up on his seventeenth birthday four hours after his alarm went off. He really didn't mind being late to get his first pokemon, he was happy to delay his journey for seven years. He would've given it another day if Andy didn't start telling him to get up. They were brothers, birthdays two weeks apart. Andy had just turned ten, and agreed to stay at home with Franc and their mom so they could celebrate his birthday together. Now there was nothing stopping him from going on his own pokemon adventure.

Willow was the pokemon professor of their hometown, there were a scant few others in the corners of the region to encourage children to follow the path of the trainer. Franc knew of one kid from two doors down who wanted to be known in small towns as a travelling researcher. Andy was eager on the short walk past the flowerbeds, he could hear the sounds of a Goldeen, probably becoming friends with Timothy, he'd had his birthday some months ago and insisted on waiting until Andy was ready.

They walked in and saw a boy decked out with designer gloves, name-brand sneakers and a custom-fitted dress. He was Prof. Willow's nephew after all. While Andy looked over the new clothes, getting Timothy to twirl, Franc looked to the high shelves. Research papers were stacked high, there was some qualification for Prof. Willow hanging on a wall, a couple of air-fresheners in a few places and a partially domesticated pokemon forming near the air-con. It was a Vanillite.

He'd read of Trevor the legendary trainer hell-bent on filling his pokedex. He'd seen the entry: _Frosty, small, cute, its evolutions continue to be the nicest I've met on my travels. Of the five I acquired, one had a minor defect, perhaps from the heatwave that passed_ _while I was unconscious in a pokemon center_ _following a nasty run-in with a Hydreigon (see number 635)._ It was his type, ice had plenty of advantages and enough disadvantages to make it fun. Besides, a cute pokemon might land him a datemate later down the track.

“Professor Willow, can I have this Vanillite?” he said as he pointed.

He looked away apologetically when the pokemon in question flinched. Prof. Willow glanced up from Andy's Trapinch nuzzling against his owner's leg and squinted at the air-con, after a time, fetching a mint condition luxury ball from its pedestal and throwing it in a perfect arc. Timothy clapped at the capture, Andy stared, like he didn't know how pokeballs worked. Vanillite was soon enough named Luna, after his old plush toy, and they were on their way.

“Hold on, aren't you forgetting something?” Timothy asked, “A pokemon battle?”

Andy and Timothy's first battle turned out nothing like the T.V.'s tournaments or the stories of strong trainers. It was more of a slapping contest. Timothy won because Andy didn't stop telling his Trapinch to attack, and because he went first. They set out from their town, their whole old lives, with running shoes, and jogged into the unknown.


	2. (HQ) Ushijima Origin Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about rising to a challenge.

There was a child in kindergarten who went running instead of sitting and talking after eating lunch. Laps around the playground, jogging until he couldn't. After twelve weeks of this self-imposed regimen, he could run for the full lunch time. When they had nap time, he got his father to ring in and provide special conditions that said he could run outside instead. He got a personal trainer when he was nine. He watched volleyball games before he could lift weights without risking tissue damage.

Wakatoshi made few friends, he only recognised those that excelled. He kept others to the same standards he imposed on himself, leaving them behind when they whined about training. He was going to be the best, and with his early knowledge of volleyball, that looked like the one to win. At his personal trainer's acknowledgement that he could push himself harder, he changed his diet. He listened to his father's theories on true strength as he ran marathons.

“Basics and fundamentals are the foundation of power. Take vegetables, for example, without proper conditions; water, sunlight, and fertile soil, they will shrivel and die. Fertile soil is the most important, as it is where the seeds are planted that determines sunlight and rainfall…”

He made those lectures his source of will.

Junior high was a lonely time, though he had raw power by then. He threw himself into volleyball, making himself the ace after his second practice game. They lost in the semi-finals to Shiratorizawa. That was fertile soil. He transferred there. His father was probably testing him by giving him a choice of junior highs to go to. He wouldn't fail again. He only became a starting member, wing spiker instead of ace. He analysed his life, his training regimen, any free time he wasted, searched for signs that foretold this failure. Finding none, he worked to be stronger.

Tendou ran with him, though he used his free time for reading manga. He had stamina to keep up, so Wakatoshi gave him the respect of keeping a conversation. The first time Tendou said his name, it sounded like he was a performer. He went by Ushijima from then on. The times they practised together were the closest to enjoyment he had. A challenge. Still, Tendou wasn't used to a left-handed spike, even if he could keep up with the power, and he let eight out of ten through.

The next tournament they had, they made it to nationals, beat two teams and lost to another powerhouse. When Tendou looked at him to make a comment, he recoiled at the fire in Ushijima's eyes. No crying, just the idea of a challenge, a pure fight for absolute victory.

“This is nationals.”

“Yeah, that's sort of what we travelled here for.” Tendou said.

The joke didn't make it to Ushijima. No-one else was speaking. The third years were frustrated at losing their last tournament, and having to start all over again for high school. The second years were insisting on scheduling more team practice and stronger opponents. The two first years were still caught in the atmosphere of a loss.

“Losing brings explosive improvement. That was what my mother said before this tournament.” Tendou offered.

Ushijima wore an intense grin. Tendou wouldn't find it amiss for him to start speaking of war propaganda.

“We win the next one.”

It was a statement. Fact. He believed it, and Tendou couldn't help but trust him too.


	3. The Little Mermaid (Sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of a fairytale.

There was a kingdom by the sea. It was benevolently ruled by its king, Leon. He had a daughter, Maria, who was next in line to the throne, but always shirking her duties, as little as they were. She preferred to spend time by the waves, watching rockpools and taking interest in fishermen's catches. Leon never allowed her to go beyond the pier, for fear she'd be swept away by the currents, so she thought of what her father did, and the lives he ruled while she dipped her feet in the water. Leon didn't see the point, and felt it wise to assign a guard.

There was a similar kingdom not too far from the coast, at the ocean floor. It was ruled by a queen, Martha, and her daughter, Sophia. Their kingdom had few internal disputes, so their efforts were often turned outwards, to hostile creatures and freeing fellow merpeople from human snares. They travelled together, as a team, and Martha would hold back and judge while Sophia tried to act like a queen. Martha soon grew old, merpeople had shorter lifespans, and Sophia had to go on the expeditions alone. It was on one such venture that Sophia, finished with her rescuing of two unthankful dolphins, swam into a cave. The dim lighting and reflected patterns of the water made her sleepy. She rested.

Maria was trying something new, she was going with the town healer to find mushrooms and fungi to use in her research. She excitedly showed Maria how close she was to a new remedy, having experimented on herself for months. After a few locations, she let Maria look on her own, a mistake, as she soon forgot of mushrooms and started thinking of adventures. Glancing over a shallow pool, she saw a humanoid shape. Panicking, she brought the girl's head out of the water and tried to find a place shallow enough for her to get the water out of her lungs. The mermaid, for it was Sophia, woke at the grating feeling of having air come through her gills.

There was a struggle as both fought to keep Sophia's head above and below water respectively. Sophia, feeling her head spin, panicked herself and shouted as loud as she could. What would have been a string of expletives vulgar enough to make any nice person blush instead came out as a shriek. She was freed as Maria moved to cover her ears. They spent the next couple of seconds relearning what they thought was myth. Maria put her head under the water to see if the tales were true, that mermaids' words were understandable through the water. Sophia tried to push her head back so she didn't drown, but stopped when she noticed the girl was only looking.

“Hi. Um. I mean, My name is Sophia, daughter of Martha, Queen of the Local Ocean, what is yours?”

A wide grouping of bubbles flew out of Maria's mouth. She brought her head up, gasping for air. Once she slowed to having a normal heartbeat, she offered her name and position.

“I am Maria, daughter of Leon, King of the Seaside Castle,” she paused as she considered the politeness of her next words, “I've never seen a mermaid before.”

“Mermaid is an outdated term, we use merperson and merpeople now.” Sophia said. She repeated it when Maria put her head under.

They continued talking for a few hours, until the old healer lady came looking for Maria.

Sophia looked for all the library books they had on people: two fairytales, and reasons not to talk to them. After that she forgot about it. It was only a point of interest in her week. Maria, however, was obsessed. After personally scouring the entire library for references to merpeople, she went to the healer woman. She was superstitious and knew a few legends about them. After foolishly explaining her infatuation with the merperson she met, the healer took down a black book from the highest shelf. _Blood Magic_. A simple title.

She performed the ritual on the pier at midnight. The gills came first, then her lung collapsed. Just then she wondered how she would eat. She pushed off from the pier into the water and begun her search for Sophia's kingdom.


	4. (HQ) Fukunaga is a Gaymer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about three siblings.

Silent_Cat was a paladin. He took up any job that passed his way, sometimes calling in the help of his brothers; GetRealQuiet the rogue, and YamaTada the spring prince. In reality, they were sitting in Fukunaga's room in Tokyo, two laptops set up next to his computer. Fukunaga liked the paladin class, he could heal or tank as needed, and NPCs sometimes bowed when he walked past. Kenma was a master of all classes, his rogue was the one closest to the others' levels. Yamaguchi was a subscriber. He was trying out the newest one, the spring prince – said to be able to switch between debuffs, healing and damage per second with a spell.

In-game, they were about to fight a boss meant for six people. Raffgar had been terrorising the nearby village of Stacked Boxes with his fiery breath. Kenma reminded them to both switch to healing if it looked like they were losing. Yamaguchi liked roleplaying, So he typed a message.

“Halt, Raffgar the Rude, before we slay you for your crimes.”

He timed it so it came before the animation of Raffgar roaring to summon more drakes.

“Have it your way, you uneducated walnut.”

Kenma told him to stop bothering with typing when he could be fighting. Yamaguchi apologised and decapitated a drake. Fukunaga laughed softly at something he thought was funny. Kenma turned away to smile at him, then fell back into fighting. They beat Raffgar and helped rebuild Stacked Boxes. Then they were on their way to a new zone, with orcs and orks to fight.

Kenma told them he wanted to take a break, they both agreed. Yamaguchi got out his homework and worked on it, Kenma went to eat something before he had a nap. Fukunaga just sat there and looked over at Yamaguchi, working hard. After a minute or two, Yamaguchi looked up and made eye contact. He moved his mouth around into weird shapes and after another minute asked a question.

“Why are you looking at me?”

Fukunaga found his sketchbook on his desk and waved it around. An easy cover. He found a pencil and started to sketch the familiar face. Kenma came back in and got into a comfortable position on Fukunaga's bed, sniffing the pillow. Yamaguchi returned to his homework, and Fukunaga continued sketching. Kenma let out a heavy sigh, Yamaguchi turned to look at him. Fukunaga turned his page and started sketching Yamaguchi's spring prince.

Kenma woke up to see the other two playing a game against each other, Yamaguchi sitting on the bed, leaning against his legs. He inhaled the smell of Fukunaga's pillow again, then sat up. Yamaguchi wiggled closer. They finished their battle, Fukunaga won, he used the victory as an excuse to kiss Yamaguchi on his cheek. Yamaguchi kissed Kenma on his cheek, and Kenma completed the circle. Kenma went to eat something again, smiling to himself. Yamaguchi watched his butt as he left, smiling to himself. Fukunaga suggested they go back to the MMO.


	5. The Meeting of the Magicians (the start of it at least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story set in London.

January landed in London. They were the most powerful magician of the first realm, their magic only matched by the beings of the swamp. They conjured a pavilion at the top of the nearest building and willed themself to the minibar they included. They, after becoming suitably intoxicated, surveyed the area. Their vision was messing with them, so, with a sigh, they cleansed themself of the alcohol and banished the minibar. February was meant to arrive next for their meeting, he enjoyed talking theories with January, but he rarely put his magic to use, they supposed they'd have to conjure a platform to get him up to the pavilion, how bothersome.

February of the third realm did arrive, along with a book of his ever-present reading material. January let out a sigh and lifted their only companion for the next ten minutes up by his shoes. Amusingly enough, he kept his balance and stayed upright. January squinted, he couldn't see what, but February had changed his appearance slightly. He muttered an enhancement, they were more powerful when spoken anyway. Piercings, and a tattoo on the back of his hand; a bird – his pet he'd fed November's life-granting food to, six hundred years total, if they remembered correctly.

February caught them staring, “Rainbow lorikeet, and the latest fashion embedded in my face.”

January considered for a moment which vocal cords to use, he decided on the soft ones, that should annoy February, “Fashion is fickle, and I am not. We are power, and power does not bow its head to other forces.”

February stuck his tongue out, “See? I learnt that from the children in the outer settlements in the sixth realm. It's a weaker version of “Fuck you”!”

“Learning from children would make most people humble, instead you disrespect me.”

“You can stop that “We are as Gods” act now, we're really just as human as any other, even the talentless.”

Both of them were interrupted by March of the fourth realm's loud materialisation. She shot a thread of her will up to them and climbed up after it. She kept in shape. February smiled at her, she called back that December said ze was waiting for a friend to die so ze could harvest their potential magic before it became a tangle in the air.

“Regular business for zir then, and I suppose November prolonging the friend's life would just piss zir off.” January grumbled, changing vocal chords to the rumbling bass.

“Ze can be late for every meeting and receive no reprimand, as I was just saying to my companion, we're all just as human as the talentless.” February said.

“There's no reprimand because half of us still think death-magic is taboo.” March called. She'd made it to the pavilion, but still felt the need to use just as loud a voice as January, she didn't see him as stronger.

April and May arrived then, early for once, wrapped up in each other's arms. Their butlers felt like this was what they needed to become productive. That gave the group on the pavilion something different to talk about from the tenth, the _barren_ realm's ruler. January conjured another minibar. February took something fruity, and March went straight for the vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February is partially inspired by my OC February East, he's got the same appearance, minus the book  
> and this magic system is sorta like The Apprentice Adept series'


End file.
